1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scanning laser ophthalmoscope that obtains an image of the fundus of an examinee by scanning the fundus with a laser beam.
2. Description of the Related Art
A scanning laser ophthalmoscope is known that scans a laser beam two-dimensionally over the fundus of an examinee and receives reflection from the fundus, thereby obtaining an image of the fundus. According to such an apparatus, it is possible to irradiate a laser beam having predetermined wavelength characteristics as an excitation light onto the fundus of an examinee subjected to intravenous injection of a fluorescent agent and receive reflection from the fundus, thereby carrying out fluorescent fundus angiography (hereinafter abbreviated as FAG), indocyanine green fundus angiography (hereinafter abbreviated as ICG), etc.
However, according to fluorescent fundus photography (angiography), an image of the fundus is created in its fluorescent state and so liable to be fainted (blurred). For example, if a fluorescent agent partially leaks out of the blood vessels of the fundus in FAG, the part looks (is displayed) blurred whitely, thus making it difficult to identify an affected area. On the other hand, in ICG, the capillary vessels which are present in plenty under the retina pigment epithelium are in a strong fluorescent state, so that the image looks (is displayed) blurred whitely, thus making it difficult to identify an affected area.